Star Wars Rebels: Beginning of Hope
by KnightLawn
Summary: These are Star Wars Rebels one-shot stories that are (AU) Alternate Univers adventures of the Ghost Crew. The first chapter is Sabine's Rising and the second is called The Ghost Crew and the Rebellion Prophecy. Check out my Wattpad as well here: www. wattpad. com/user/TopazReshiram
1. Sabine's Rising

Sabine ran as fast as she could. The tall grass of Lothal keeping her hidden. From the sight of the ships above. She ran to the small farmhouse. The ghost crew had taken refuge. Sabine burst through the door.

"Hera it's happening," Hera said nothing in reply.

Only looking at the rest of the crew with worry. Then all of the members looked in Sabin's direction. Sabine ran over to a comlink. Dialing in the numbers for the contact.

"Fenn Rau the time has come." She said speaking quickly.

When his face appeared on the screen. Sabine turned her head. Looking over at her crewmates. Only to see their faces filled with fear. A tear came down her cheek.

She had wished that she had kept her helmet on. Hera walked over to her. Pulling her into an embrace. Sabine didn't want her last moments to be filled with sadness. She turned back to the comlink. Giving a nod to Fenn Rau.

"You know what to do."

At that comment, he gave a smirk. The screen went blank.

"Go now all of you."

A sad smile crossed her lips. Five team members shot out the back door. Past the kitchen area. She went over to the seat. Where she had placed her helmet. Setting it on top of the table.

Sabine quickly retrieved a book from the kitchen counter. Setting it down neatly in front the first object. She swiftly went out the door.

Surely enough there was an imperial official. Accompanied by a few stormtroopers. Coming towards her direction. When Sabine had a clearer view. She saw that the imperial was governor Pryce. Pryce started asking questions. As soon as she approached Sabine.

"What are you doing out here? In the middle of nowhere on Lothal?" Pryce asked coolly.

"I like the farming life. The rebellion didn't need me anymore. So, I figured I'd head out. Found a husband and we moved in here." Sabine turned her head away. Tears began to fall. "Sadly, he passed away. Just before I found out I was pregnant." She finished.

Price lightly cupped Sabine's chin. Turning her head towards her. Before beginning to speak.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

Pryce's tone was full of sarcasm. Her eyes piercing into Sabines. Pryce turned to the stormtroopers.

"I want every part of that house searched. If you find any evidence of her rebel companions. Report it to me immediately."

She turned back to Sabine. Striking her swiftly with a backhand. The blow was hard enough. That it sent Sabine crashing to the ground.

"You are such a terrible liar," Pryce commented.

Sabine slowly rises to her feet. A moment of fear struck her. Now more than ever. She wanted the sun goddess to be a reality. Savitri had more than enough power to end the war. Helping to create peace and freedom.

Savitri would begin the world anew. In anger that the galaxy was at war. Who was she kidding? The dragon sun lord sided with no one during wartime. Only to destroy demons. Created as a result of greed and other evils. Caused by it alone.

At least that's what the stories told. Sabine heard footsteps approaching.

"No rebels in sight." The first reported.

The second spoke. "All we found were these." He said holding up Sabine helmet and a book.

The book embordered the following title. The Solar Flare Cycle: A Series of Fairy Tales. Pryce retrieved them from her empire companion. Examining both items carefully. Pryce shook her head.

"What a pity. That you rebels look to children's stories. Hope, light, love, trust, truth, ideals. What are these things really?"

Sabine didn't answer. She only continued to wish Savitri existed. As two of the stormtroopers pressed on Sabine's shoulders. She was now on her knees.

Something was coming at a fast rate. This caught Sabine's ears. However, she didn't dare look away. Was it a speeder maybe? The Ghost? Sabine looked up.

Only seeing Pryce and the moons in the sky. Either Pryce and her team couldn't hear that sound. Drawing ever closer or they simply didn't care. Pryce pulled out a blaster from her holster. Giving a shrug of her shoulders.

"It no longer matters." She continued. "These things the empire will destroy."

Sabine lowered her head. Hearing the cock of the blaster. She closed her eyes. Then came the sound of a loud blast.

The wind was now whipping at her face. Sabine was moving fast. She opened her eyes. Only to see that the sun was rising. She pressed her hands into something soft. She was looking down now.

She was riding with the great sun lord. Sabine was in awe. Hearing the sound of shots ringing out. From enemies on the ground below. The shots were missing but who knew for how long?

Sabine was starting to feel warm. Particularly on her back. When Sabine looked behind her. She saw Savitri cylindrical torch-like tail began to glow orange. She quickly turned around.

Grabbing on the creatures neck tight. Flames burst from the tail. Sabine had at the last second. Readjusted her grip. Fearing she was about to slip off.

They were flying way faster than before. The two were over the ocean now. Sabine carefully peered over Savitris neck. Seeing her reflection in the water. She sat up and held her arms out. Laughing and cheering.

As they suddenly ascended higher into the sky. Sabin held on for dear life. Having almost fallen off. The two passed through the clouds. Two ships were visible ahead of them.

Fenn Rau's Fang fighter. Next to it was the Ghost ship. Sabine was home.

She sat up in her bunk taking a deep breath to calm herself. All of it was nothing more then a dream. Sabine jumped down. Walking over to her nightstand. Opening the door. Pulling out her copy of the fairytale book.

She glanced over at an empty space on her cabin wall. Then to the cover of the book. She knew exactly who she was going to paint today.


	2. The Ghost Crew Rebellion Prophecy

When darkness blanks out the stars for fourteen years…

a rebellion will form as one…

When all planets think hope is lost…

a rebellion will form as one…

Look for a fallen knight who's lost sight guides the light.

Piloting a ship, a leader strong and true uniting all of her crew. A war veteran

hacking and repairing will be snarky but true. Honoring the fallen

one to assist in another's redemption. Let the one who is broken come

to you. Sabers the colors of black and green to ally for you. Lost among the cat and

wolf is the loth rat. Unseen is the balance of the Force. May light and dark

finally, be seen through one unity.

To one in waiting of grand might. Art and intellect to bring the fall of light.

Study of culture one may use. Bringing forth the final fight. Perplexed by

a final fright. Whisked away to lands far from regains known. Two lost

from dusk till dawn.

Six allies to meet in time,

to come together to form new light.

For darkness to descend upon.

A rebellion will form as one…


	3. Hera's Battle for Truth (Black Version)

A long time ago there was one who awakened Reshiram…

A young pilot named Hera Syndulla fought to test her truths. She focused her thoughts on all the members of Phoenix Squadron. Yes, there was no doubt in her mind that this is what awoke Reshiram. Thinking about the squadron she led. How it gave her courage and strength to keep going. However, she needed to get back home. Participating in the war back home in her own world. For freeing the whole galaxy from the empires rain.

Things were not looking good in this battle. Hera's Pokémon was struggling against the great master of truth. The several luxuryballs she had thrown hadn't worked. How many more times was she going to miss her target? This just kept getting worse as the loud flapping of Reshirams wings came about. The legendary made a turnaround. Dogging yet another attempted capture. Inside the room suddenly felt as though a warm glow preceded throughout.

Hera's head shot up to see massively brilliant embers descending to the ground. Clustered in the form of one large ball collapsing on her most trusted companion. She released a breath that Hera hadn't realized she had been holding. Her Pokémon had hung on but just barely Hera had noticed as the smoke disappeared. She needed to call forth the move that would make a difference turning the tide of this battle. A loud thud of Reshiram landing to rest its wings. Yes, this was the moment Hera and her ally needed to strike.

Hera called for Glare from Serperior which was a hit. Leaving the vast white Pokémon in a roar of pain from fresh paralyzes. Hera's eyes followed as Reshiram's wings slowly dropped to the ground. Hera's arm reached for another luxuryball in her bag. Tossing it forth as the ball encased Reshiram inside just before it could dodge another attempted. A light cluttering on the ground then shaking form the ball one…two…three… A roar came forth to Hera's ears as the Pokémon broke free.

Spreading its wings majestically a light stream of a purple shot from Reshirams gaping mouth. Serperior gave an uncomfortable shutter at the moment of contact. Hera grabbed Serperiors Poke ball and returned the Pokémon just before it crashed to the floor. Hera felt her knees begin to shake now. Reshiram still towering over her looking as imposing as possible. She sank down on her knees. Hera caught Reshiram breath heavily this was a good sign that the legendary was tiring out from the battle. The paralyzes that Reshiram received was also in her favor.

Regardless of this Reshiram seemed truly uncatchable. A Pokémon unlike any other she had seen since her journey had begun. Beginning able to fly at high speeds using its turbo blaze ability. Dropping large hot unstoppable flames that had wiped out almost all of her team. Along with a cry that was noble sounding and yet terrifying. Hera reached for her final Pokémon. Sending the ball forward out came her final Pokémon Eelektross. Hera's Pokémon was now staring down its weakened opponent eye to eye. After a few moments, Eelektross turned to face Hera out its paw to her.

It was as if her Eelektross was saying "We can do this." Hera looked at her Pokémon's face then back down at its paw. Hera felt hope causing her heart to leap with joy. Hera was down but not out. She grabbed her friends' paw and rose to her feet. A new-found sense of hope had arisen within her. The two now kept their focus on the next attack from Reshiram. Suddenly Elektross had a glow engulfing its entire body. It happened so fast that Hera barely saw Eelektross tossed a crossed her rivals castle. Before Hera could react to what had just happened. Several streaks of lighting flew past her.

Then a cry of pain sounded from none other than Reshiram. Eelektross felt the need to act quickly without so much as a word from Hera. She shook her head in disbelief. Sometimes she regretted trading her Zebstrika for this Pokémon. Hera's disbelief turned into shock as she saw Reshiram collapse to the floor. She looked at her Pokémon who now floated up next to Hera. She closed her eyes at peace for a moment. This was now there chance.

Hera grabbed her bag and from it one luxuryball. Giving her best throw Reshiram became enclosed once more. One…two…three…four "click." Hera walked over to the ball downsized it placing Reshiram at the front of her party. With her team now having gone from five to six Pokémon it was time to deal with N. Faith had earned her bond with Reshiram. So, there was no doubt that her faith was her truth. It was this truth that would win Hera the day and send her home.


End file.
